


Scratching the Surface

by Hammocker



Series: The DJ AU [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Jason decided to go and find Vaas he would never understand, but he couldn't say he regretted it.</p><p>Follow-up to <em>Half the Man</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought of a title I'm happy with. It's a common saying, it pertains to the events of the fic, and it can refer to an element of one of the characters. Is this real life?

Jason glanced from the paper in his hand to the apartment block in front of him. This was the place alright, 12 Redwood Way. The building was a sizeable concrete brick, with small windows strewn across it here and there. It seemed older than it was, no doubt. Any paint that had been applied to it initially was either peeling or had been replaced with graffiti. He couldn’t say it was irredeemably seedy, but it definitely wasn't high-class either. Rich enough to have a buzzer system at least.

Jason scanned the panel next to the front door until he found a faded “Montenegro - 34” and, after a moment's hesitation, pushed the labeled button.

“Yeah, whatchu want?” came the crackly, but unmistakeable Latino drawl out of the speaker. In the background, he could hear a vague bassy beat, as though Vaas had his own personal club up in his apartment.

“It's Jason.”

“Jason!” Vaas exclaimed, any tough guy preamble thrown out the window. “What the fuck are you doing down there? Come in, the front door doesn't lock no more.”

The audio dropped with a buzz and Jason looked to the door. Of course it wasn’t locked. What more did he expect, really? Once again, he told himself that he should have left right there before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room was tiny and Jason was immediately assaulted with a musky scent. It didn’t help that it was stuffy like no one had opened the door in ages. Nonetheless, he shook his head and took in the area. To his right was a group of mailboxes, some open, some shut. To his left, a room displaying a sign that read “Landlord - Available 1 PM to 5 PM.” In front of him was a set of seemingly ancient wood steps. As he approached and put his foot on one, it gave a none-too reassuring _creeeeak_. Maybe they would collapse on his way up and he wouldn’t have to go through with this.

The tension in Jason's belly only grew tighter as he climbed. The smell brought back memories of his grandparents' basement, musty and damp, yet not unwelcoming. It felt like someone's home, despite having a great deal of room for improvement. Yet he hadn’t actually seen anyone going in or out or even just milling around yet.

As he reached the third floor, Jason detected a thumping coming from somewhere nearby. It was Vaas’ floor and Jason had a sneaking suspicion that if he followed the noise, he’d find where he was going.

He stepped out from the stairwell and found himself in the middle of a short hallway, only four doors facing each other on each side of the steps. The thumping that he now recognized as the same bass he’d heard on the speakers was coming from the far right. Jason let out a harsh breath and headed straight for the sound.

Jason found that it came from the second door on the right, which happened to be ajar. Without hesitating, he pushed it in and stepped inside. The main room was slightly smaller than his family's kitchen, and was only separated from its kitchenette by a thin divider. A door just behind the sofa was slightly ajar and Jason guessed it was the bedroom. Bathroom was probably in there somewhere too. It all smelled of weed with the slightest citrus-y undertone. A much more Vaas-y scent than the complex so far.

Vaas himself was just as Jason remembered, though, his tank top was absent and he was sporting an unusual set of headphones. They were bulky and highlighted with red streaks, but they wrapped around the back of Vaas' head rather than the top. Had to do with mohawk preservation, Jason guessed. He was sat a desk that was situated across from the sofa against the divider. Compact as it was, Vaas had a laptop, a console that looked a bit like the kind that DJs used in clubs, and an assortment of snack wrappers and discarded mango cores all over it. Plus two speakers sitting at either end of table, blasting away. Jason could barely hear himself think over the racket.

“Would you turn that down?!” Jason shouted

Vaas’ hand went to push some switch on the console and suddenly everything was blissfully quiet in the room. One problem solved, now Jason just had to have a serious talk with the guy he’d had semi-consensual sex with and had developed a bit of a crush over the past week. No big deal.

“Hey, blanquito,” Vaas said, swiveling in his chair to smirk at Jason. “Didn't think I'd see you again.”

“You gave me your address,” Jason pointed out with a shrug.

“Yeah, but that's 'cause _I_ wanted to you again. Why the fuck would you want to see me again?”

“You fucked me.”

“What, you want me to pay you to go away now? 'cause that's not fucking happening.”

“No, I don't want your money, asshole.”

“Good, 'cause I don't got any to give. So-” Vaas put his chin in his palm and raised an eyebrow. “-whatchu want?”

What _did_ he want? It was quickly becoming clear that it was an abundantly stupid idea to track this guy down.

“Fuck, I don't know, I don't even know why I came.”

“Sure, you do, you just don't like why. That's okay, you can chill while you get used to it.”

Jason didn't move. He didn’t really want to sit anywhere and he couldn’t just “chill” with so much on his mind.

Vaas made an effort to keep his eyes on his laptop, but they kept drifting back towards Jason. It didn’t take more than a minute for him to roll his eyes and change his tune.

“Okay, fine, _we'll_ chill while you get used to it.”

Vaas pulled his headphones off and placed them down on the table before standing. He trudged over to the couch and flopped back onto it. 

“C'mere, Jason,” Vaas said, patting the spot next to him.

Jason didn’t particularly want to sit next to Vaas. He didn’t know what to expect from him. If they were sitting, he probably wouldn’t be getting beaten down at least, but there were worse things in the world.

“C’mon!” Vaas barked, breaking his train of thought

Vaas was harmless, Jason decided before heading over and sitting down next to him.

“There you go,” Vaas drawled, smirking over at him. “You see? I don’t bite. Unless you’re into that.”

“I’m not,” Jason retorted, leaning back into the couch and folding his arms.

"Fucking shame. Can be fun, you know.”

Vaas leaned over and edged up against Jason before putting on arm around his middle. Jason gave him a harsh glance, but didn’t bother to fight it. So long as Vaas kept away from his ass. Still, it was a bit awkward. Vaas was a good few inches shorter than Jason, even with his bulk, yet his demeanor gave the impression that he thought he was much bigger than he was.

“So, here is the question on my mind,” Vaas said, resting one cheek on Jason’s shoulder. “I think you’ve got the same question, but you have the answer and I don’t. So I ask: what are you doing here Jason? Why’d you wanna see me again?”

Maybe he had been avoiding that particular question. He knew he wasn’t going to like the answer. Usually he didn’t have to confront a question if he didn’t like the answer, but there was something to lose if he avoided here.

“You’re hot, okay?” he admitted. “I mean, look at you.”

He bumped the musculature of Vaas’ abdomen, finding it a solid mass. The touch drew a snicker from Vaas.

“See? Not so hard to just say it,” Vaas said, tilting his head to the side. “So you think I’m hot, okay. Next question: what do you wanna do about it?”

“I- I shouldn’t do anything about it, I’m supposed to be in a relationship.”

“Okay, here’s another question: am I hotter than your girlfriend?”

“How am I supposed to answer that?”

“She’s not here, Jason. And you can be honest with me.”

A myriad of answers came up into Jason’s throat before dying there. He just didn’t have a good answer. If he said no, he’d be lying to himself to some degree, and if he said yes, then he’d be disloyal. Not to say Liza had been especially loyal, but he couldn’t say he blamed her. Vaas was attractive in that bad boy way women seemed to like so much, certainly, but he also had a unique air about him. An air of someone who had a lot more going on in his head than he let on. Jason wanted to know him as much as he wanted to fuck him.

“Yes,” Jason finally said. “You are.”

“See, man? Easiest when you just get it out there. Now, back to question number B: whatchu wanna do about it?”

“And I liked getting fucked,” Jason blurted out, trying not to look at Vaas.

“Aw, Jason, you're all flustered. You don’t gotta be. Feels nice, hm?”

“Yeah,” he agreed with a shaky nod. “But if that’s all there is to it, then-”

“No, no, no, no, no, querido. I don’t fuck people I don’t think I’m gonna like. And I definitely think we’re gonna like each other. Fucking’s just a bonus, you know?”

“So, you’d want to be, uh. Boyfriends?”

Vaas let out a cackle.

“You’re just fucking adorable, aren’t you? If you wanna, white boy, I’m not gonna say no.”

“I really don’t know if I wanna yet.”

“Hey, man, I ain’t gonna push. I just think you’d be fun and you’d have fun.”

Jason didn’t think he was wrong. He might have even been a little right. Not that Jason would tell him that outright. Vaas didn’t need any more reason to act cocky.

“Thanks. Still don’t appreciate you fucking me in an alley, but I guess you’re not so bad.”

“Don’t lay it on too thick, Jason,” Vaas said, giving him a brief grin.

Things fell silent as Jason found himself lost for words. Was this guy really someone he could see himself having a more long-term relationship with than Liza? He supposed he hadn’t exactly planned for that to be long-term at first. Hadn’t met anyone he’d felt more compatible with after her. Not until less than a week ago. In a club alley. Looking to beat the shit out of him. Jason’s life wasn’t usually this weird.

Vaas was just resting his chin on Jason’s shoulder then. His eyes were half-lidded and he was silent for once. It was kind of nice, seeing him this way. He hadn’t slept for a while, if the bags under his eyes were any indication. A smile tugged at Jason’s lips. Sex and kissing could mean very different things, sure, but maybe he wanted to mix the two a little.

Jason tilted his head over, seeking to cover Vaas’ lips with his own. Just an easy little kiss. Then Vaas just had to pick that moment to sit up off of Jason’s shoulder and he ended up pecking Vaas’ jawline through his scruffy facial hair. Smooth, Jason. Smooth.

The move got Vaas’ attention at least. His eyes snapped open and he flashed his teeth at Jason.

“You making a move there, Jason?”

“I would be if you’d stay still.”

“You want me- to stay still? That’s the most crazy fucking thing I’ve heard all week.”

The arm disappeared from behind Jason’s back and Vaas shoved his face in Jason’s for a rough kiss. He wasn’t trying too hard to keep their lips together, but he was pushing Jason down onto the couch.

Jason found himself in an awkward sideways position, his legs hanging over the side and Vaas covering him as he kept kissing Jason.

“Stop, stop!” Jason cried as he tried not to laugh.

“Why the fuck would I do that when you’re so cute, huh?”

“Because I’d be a lot more comfortable on my back.”

“Fi-ine,” Vaas conceded, moving off of Jason.

Jason promptly turned so he was belly up. He kicked off his shoes in the process, the many scoldings he’d received in his formative years for ruining upholstery in the back of his mind. One of his legs rested near the back of the couch while the other dangled over the floor.

“Comfy?” Vaas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“More than I was, yeah.”

“That’s what we want, hermano.”

Vaas leaned back in and started kissing him once more, a bit softer than before. It was awfully sweet for what Jason presumed to be a precursor to sex. He was kissing Jason’s lips, cheeks, jaw, anywhere he could manage. It seemed more like he was trying to say “I love you” than “I want to fuck you.”

A shrill mewl came from the floor, pulling both of their attentions away from each other. As he sought the source, Jason found himself face to face with a brown tabby cat.

“Cat!” Vaas cried back at it. “I fed you, piss off!”

Once again the cat gave a mewl, seeming to barely comprehend that Vaas had yelled at it at all.

“Go away, I’m trying to get laid, you fucking pussy.”

Vaas leaned down and gave the cat a light shove. The cat backed off before coming back to rub one cheek up against Vaas’ hand.

“You suck at this, cat, goddammit,” Vaas said, though, he kept his hand outstretched.

“Doesn't he mind the speakers?”

“No, no, she's chill. Sleeps on the fucking speakers when I'm not using them. Or when I am. Think she might be deaf or just stupid, I dunno.”

“She have a name?”

“Tigrita. But she’d be a shitty tiger.”

It was then that Tigrita had had her fill of rubbing up against Vaas’ hand and padded away to hop on top of one of Vaas’ speakers.

“Well,” Jason said with a click of his tongue. “There goes the mood.”

“Yeah. Shit.”

“Shit,” Jason echoed.

“So, uh, you want food or something?”

“Food would be good, yeah.”

“You like rice?” Vaas asked, standing up.

“Yeah, sure, rice is good,” Jason said, following Vaas at a slower pace.

Vaas already had his fridge open and his stove top turned on by the time Jason entered the kitchen area. They were in even closer quarters then, and Jason couldn’t have been more than five feet away from Vaas if he tried. He leaned up against a wall and watched Vaas as he placed rice and chopped carrots into a pan. His back was turned and his cargoes rode low on his hips, betraying his lack of anything underneath and giving Jason a good view of his taut muscles. Jason was highly, highly inclined to reach out and touch him.

“So, do you just like music or is it something you get paid to do?” He said, stepping closer to Vaas.

“Yeah, I do mixing, mostly at the Twilight’s, sometimes other places,” Vaas explained as he placed the pan on his stove top. “Do some’a my own stuff, but people like it better when you borrow shit. Funny, huh?”

“Yeah. Funny.” Jason padded up so he was right behind Vaas. “You’re a DJ then?”

“That’s what I said. And not a shitty DJ either. I don’t just go up and play with my knobs, there’s a method.”

“So say I want to play with your knobs and I don’t want to suck badly at it,” Jason said, running a hand down Vaas’ side. “What do I have to do?”

“You would suck, hm?” Vaas asked, glancing back with a knowing stare. “But I can’t tell you, man. I’d have to kill you and, you know, I don’t want to kill you. And I want to kill a lot of people.”

“Guess I should be flattered.” Jason’s hand wandered down towards Vaas’ pelvis.

“Mm, flattered? No. Not scared shitless? Sure.” Vaas reached down and grabbed Jason’s hand so he could hold it against his skin. “Now if I said you were cute and I want to fuck your pretty little ass, that’s something for you to be flattered about.”

“Would you say that?” Jason asked, leaning in so his chin was just over Vaas’ shoulder.

“You’re cute enough I’m trying to make rice for you,” Vaas told him, switching the heat off. “So yeah, good chance I would.”

“Fuck the rice.”

“Think I’d rather fuck you.”

Vaas whipped around and shoved Jason up against the counter, viciously pressing their lips together. Jason took the opportunity to reach around and grab handfuls of Vaas’ ass, finding a nice soft layer on top of more firm muscle. Vaas growled into their kiss at the motion, but made no complaints. He pressed himself up against Jason, grinding on him and using the counter to support himself.

“You know, this is just not fair,” Vaas said as he pulled away for air.

Jason didn’t have a chance to ask questions before Vaas was pulling at his t-shirt. He hopped right away to help get it off, raising his arms up and pushing at the fabric. It took only a second for it to come off and be tossed across the room, allowing Vaas to push their chests together and continue to devour Jason’s mouth. Feeling how skinny he was compared to Vaas made Jason feel a bit inadequate. Yet at the same time, getting pushed around was turning him on something fierce.

Vaas wasn’t letting up either. He was grinding insistently and one of his hands had come up to grip Jason’s side. It wasn’t difficult to feel the growing bulge through his cargoes and he was definitely feeling Jason’s. Much as Jason liked the kissing and the closeness and being manhandled, however, he was getting impatient.

Pulling back from their kiss, Jason caught his breath before speaking.

“Just- just fuck me already, for the love of God.”

“No, no, Jason,” Vaas said, shaking his head and stilling his hips. “It’s all for the love of us.”

He pulled away then and headed for the fridge.

“The hell are you doing?” Jason demanded, a little pissier than he intended.

“I’m not going in dry, hermano, don’t be stupid,” Vaas said as he dug around through containers and jars. “Fuck did I put- Here we go!”

He shut the fridge and held an unmarked jar full of a white, opaque substance so Jason could see it.

“What’s that?”

“Coconut oil, cabrón, don’t they teach you rich boys anything?”

“Isn’t that a little-?”

Vaas stepped over to him and put a firm hand over his jaw.

“Shut the fuck up and trust me, Jason. Okay?”

Jason nodded. Chances were that Vaas knew more about this kind of thing than he did. He’d done proper procedure before, as far as Jason knew, so he definitely would now.

“Good boy,” Vaas said, pulling his hand away and placing the jar on the counter. He quickly unscrewed it before moving to unzip and pull Jason’s pants down below his thighs. Jason reached down to help out, but was promptly halted by Vaas grabbing him and hauling him up onto the counter. It was an awkward position, the edge digging into Jason’s back and Vaas solid form being the only thing preventing him from slipping right off.

From there, Vaas slipped his pants the rest of the way off, tossing them across the room. He pushed one of Jason’s knees out of the way while he dug his fingers into the oil. Jason hadn’t thought too hard about about the implications about what was about to happen before Vaas’ fingers were touching him.

He inhaled sharply at the sudden cold pressing against his entrance and tried to close his legs reflexively. Vaas held fast.

“Sh, sh, sh, it’ll pass,” Vaas promised, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “Relax, Jason, you’re not gonna have any fun if you’re all uptight.”

Jason took in deep breaths, trying not to pay attention to the chill in his spine. Sure enough, the lube did warm up, but not before he had a shiver going through him. It wasn’t making his dick any softer, but it wasn’t pleasant.

“Couldn’t take two seconds to warm it up,” he hissed, glaring Vaas’ way.

“I have one hand to work with here, quit bitching.”

It wasn’t long before Vaas pressed a second, insistent finger into him. Temperature was no longer an issue, but the penetration in and of itself wasn’t really pleasurable. Not too uncomfortable, but less than exhilarating. Jason was beginning to question why he’d wanted to repeat the experience when the tips of Vaas’ fingers rubbed up against a particular spot inside of him. A burst of satisfaction shot up his belly and he grabbed at Vaas’ shoulder with one hand to steady himself.

“Fuck me,” he demanded through gritted teeth.

“One more, hermano, one more. Don’t want to be hurting you, eh?”

No sooner had Vaas spoken than Jason felt another intrusion press into him. It slipped in more easily than the others. And all of them had gone in more easily than the first time, if Jason was remembering right. Jason wondered if that was something he needed to be concerned about.

The pressure inside him disappeared altogether within in an instant, tearing a desperate groan from him. That was another thing he wasn’t sure if he should have worried about, the sudden sense of emptiness when what should have been invasive objects were pulled out. He couldn’t find it in him to care, however, when Vaas repositioned himself so that the head of his cock was pressing against Jason’s asshole. Jason didn’t remember seeing Vaas pull his dick out and he didn’t care. He wanted it in him yesterday and used what leverage he had to shove himself on it until his ass was pressed flush to Vaas’ thighs..

“O-o-oh, fuck, Jason,” Vaas laughed, the words breathy and labored, and his eyes wild. “You are- you are something fucking else, blanquito. You don’t be careful, I’m gonna wanna keep you.”

“Maybe I want to be kept.”

“Mm, don’t say that shit if you don’t want me going off too soon,”

“That’s all it takes? You don’t even have to ream me good first? I figured the tough guy thing was an act, but I didn’t think you were just-”

Jason cut off with a moan as Vaas snapped his hips.

“You sure you wanna talk to me like that, puto?”

Jason opened his mouth once again, but his focus was broken just as quickly with another thrust.

“You fucking sure?” Vaas asked, pushing his face close to Jason’s.

Shaking his head, Jason pressed back against the divider. Vaas was needling places in his psyche that Jason preferred to avoid. He just wanted to get fucked, for God’s sake, was that so difficult?

“That’s what I thought.” Vaas put a hand under Jason’s jaw, forcing eye contact between them. “No one ever made you shut the fuck up, eh? No one ever put you in your place?”

His words were passive-aggressive, but Vaas’ intense blue eyes spoke for him: Vaas was in charge right then and nothing would change that.

“No, no one ever did,” Jason admitted.

“We’re gonna fix that, cariño, we’ll fix it, dontchu worry,” Vaas promised him, releasing Jason’s face and giving him a warm smile. “Hang on to me now.”

The order confused Jason briefly, but he should have known better than to hesitate. Vaas began hammering in and out of him, using the counter as leverage. The thrusts were hard and short, hitting exactly the right spot inside Jason over and over. Jason wrapped his legs around Vaas’ hips and grabbed at his shoulders. Vaas could have held him up and fucked him that way, Jason was sure, so he wasn’t about to worry about slipping to the floor. All he worried about was chasing an orgasm. An orgasm that was approaching faster than Jason would have liked. Jason was hardly an amateur; he had reasonable staying power when he was in bed with Liza, but this was something else. Vaas pushed him to places that Jason would never have gone on his own.

Vaas wasn’t far behind him, if his expression and increasingly frantic movement was any indication. He had one hand on Jason’s thigh, his fingernails digging into the meat of it. His teeth were clamped together, but his eyes were wide open.

Seeing as Vaas’ hands were occupied, Jason figured he was going to have to take care of himself. He wondered if he could come just from taking it in the ass, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. Jason reached down and started stroking his neglected cock, allowing his mouth to hang ajar.

“Blanquito ansioso,” Vaas breathed. “Me encanta.”

Jason had no idea what Vaas was trying to tell him, but his husky, affectionate tone spoke volumes on its own. He wasn’t displeased with Jason’s efforts whatsoever and amped up his own, pace growing more and more erratic by the second. It was only a moment before Jason finally climaxed, his hand stiff and his eyes rolling back. He heard Vaas’ breathy giggling, but it barely registered. He was just glad to be satiated.

One, two, three more jabs against his prostate and Vaas was spilling inside him with a growl.

“That’s good, Jason, so fucking good,” he said, leaning in to kiss Jason one last time before pulling out.

Jason whined at the sudden emptiness. That was bizarre, having spent most of his life thinking that that particular orifice should stay empty whenever possible. Vaas made him feel like he was in some other topsy-turvy universe, but it felt right. A little too right.

Vaas kept him supported on the counter as he pulled his pants back up. Once they were, he gathered Jason up in his arms and carried him out of the kitchen and into the living area. There, he stepped in front of the couch, turned away from it, and flopped down so Jason was held in his lap.

Without a word, Jason let his head rest against Vaas’ shoulder. He was taller than Vaas, but hell if Vaas didn’t have the mass to hold him comfortably. That was nice, being held while he was still naked. He could get used to that.

“So, was that worth tracking me down for?” Vaas asked, a mellow smile on his face.

“Yeah. Like you have no idea.”

“Oh, but I think I do have a pretty fucking good idea, blanquito. You’re a sweet little thing, but you don’t give your girlfriend what she wants and she don’t give you what you want.”

“What do I want?”

“You know,” Vaas said, rubbing Jason’s back. “But I’ll tell you what I think too: I think you need someone to push you around a little. Tell you what to do. Who tells a rich boy what to do, huh? No one. No one who’s not crazy.”

“So, you’re crazy?”

Vaas coughed out a laugh, tilting his head back and forth.

“Wouldn’t say no to that. But I wouldn’t ask me.”

“I don’t care if you’re crazy. I like you. I want to- I want to fuckin’ spend weekends watching movies with you, I want to complain about bullshit with you, I want to argue over nothing, and- fuck me, I sound like a moron.”

“I already fucked you once, Jason, give me a half an hour,” Vaas teased, batting his eyelashes. “But, you know, that sounds like fun. I could get behind that. I want to show you my music so you can tell me it’s shit. Have a good time.”

“Yeah. Good times.”

Jason smiled at the thought. The idea of getting to know and understand this man was the happiest he’d had in a long while. He loved his friends, liked going out on adventures with them, having fun, traveling the world. They were all family to him, but Jason didn’t always feel the same as them. Vaas reminded him of himself in ways he didn’t completely understand. He felt more immediately connected to him than Ollie or Keith or- Jason’s smile was gone at the thought.

“I think I need to have a serious talk with Liza.”

“You do what you gotta, hermano,” Vaas said with a nod of deference.

“Just- I don’t want to yet. Can I stay a little longer?”

“You’re too fucking sweet for me, Jason,” Vaas said, kissing his cheek. “‘Course you can stay, stay forever if you want. But do you want some rice now?”

“Rice. Right.”

Jason maneuvered out of Vaas’ lap, sliding onto the couch next to him. Never did he stop leaning on Vaas.

“Rice would be good.”

“Alright, man,” Vaas said, putting an arm around Jason.

The two sat there for a half an hour before rice was brought up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write an AU where Vaas is a DJ for a very long time now. It's one of those things I could see him really getting into were he raised in civilization proper. I like the picture I have of him bouncing around playing with sounds and music, having a fun time. And I want him to talk Jason's ear off about audio hardware and for Jason to try to listen, but have no idea what he's talking about. Cute stuff.
> 
> I should probably finish that lead-up fic with Vaas and Liza sometime. Writing that one is hard, man, I mean, I kind of ship them sometimes, but it feels wrong on some level.
> 
> Per usual, comments, corrections, and critiques of all kinds are very welcome. Nobody ever got better not being told what they were doing wrong.


End file.
